Balrog Mob/Chronology
June 2001: Balrog was first habituated, the group consisted of 18 males and 4 females, Balrog and Luella were the dominant pair. Rosemary and Imogen, two evicted Vivian female try to join the group but are chased away. July 2001: Luella aborted her litter. VBM008, VBF012 and VBM013 disappeared. Septmber 2001: '''Luella was pregnant. '''October 2001: Luella gave birth to Jacaranda, Sobantu, Kali, Mbabane and Mojadj. November 2001: '''Luella aborted her litter. January from July there was no events. '''August 2002: '''Luella died. Mandella became the dominant female. '''September 2002: Mandella was run over by a car, Velvet, Viv'e, Uacari, Mangabey and Sifaka joined the Balrog and kicked out Jacaranda. VBF020 was Last Seen. October 2002: Velvet took became the dominant female beside Balrog. November 2002: '''Velvet, Viv'e, Ucari, Mangabey and Sifaka were all pregnant. '''December 2002: '''Velvet, Viv'e, Uacari and Sifaka lost their litters. Mangabey gave birth to Cinders, Rapunzel, Gretel and Hansel. Snert and VBM014 were Last Seen. '''February 2003: VBM023 died of TB. Velvet aborted her litter. March 2003: '''Viv'e aborted her litter. '''April 2003: Velvet gave birth but lost her litter, Viv'e aborted her litter. May 2003: Uacari gave birth to two pups, but the litter was soon lost. June 2003: '''Kenny was Last Seen. '''September 2003: '''Mojadji was Last Seen. '''October 2003: Uacari, Sifaka and Mangaby were evicted and and left the group. Another Balrog male died of TB. Pangolin, Janna, Mickowas, Papa-Wheelies, Wallace, Potter, Livvy, Chuity and Kali left the group. December 2003: Viv'e, Gretel and Cinders were evicted and team up with Stinker. Sobantu was Last Seen. Janaury 2004: '''Viv'e, Gretel and Cinders were still evicted. '''February 2004: Velvet, Gretel and Cinders all gave birth but lost their litters. Viv'e was pregnant. March 2004: '''Viv'e gave birth to Castro, Gadafi and Mussolini. '''April 2004: '''Velvet was pregnant. '''May 2004: '''Velvet gave birth to Babbelas, VBM040, VBF041 and Babbalina. '''June 2004: '''VBF041 was predated. '''July 2004: '''Velvet was pregnant. VBM040 was predated. '''August 2004: Velvet aborted her litter. Cinders was evicted and Last Seen. October 2004: '''Velvet was pregnant. '''November 2004: Viv'e, Gretel and Rapunzel were evicted and disappeared. Gadafi was predated. Velvet gave birth to Priscilla, W.Ford Doolittle and Irish. Janaury 2005: Velvet and Mussolini were pregnant. February 2005: '''Velvet gave birth to a litter of pups, but the litter was soon lost. Velvet died. Babbelas became the dominant female. Mussolini gave birth to Numpty, Graham, Bradley and Audrey. '''April 2005: '''Babbelas and Babbalina were pregnant. '''May 2005: Balrog and Bradley died. Mababane became the dominant male. Babbelas and Babbalina gave birth to VBP049, Busta, VBP051, Dirty Sanzhez, VBP052 and VBP053. June 2005: VBP049, VBP051, VBP052 and VBP053 were killed by the wild group. July 2005: '''Mbabane, Hensel, Castro, W. Ford Doolittle, Irish and Numpty left the group and were Last Seen. Stinker joined the group and took became the dominant male. Five days later Stinker was kicked out of the group when four wild males Chino, Lause, Bengel and VBM059. Chino became the dominant male. '''August 2005: Mussolini was pregnant. Shongolongo was Last Seen. VBM059 died of TB. September 2005: Mussolini gave birth to Acer, Afrika Bambarta, Widow Twanky and Willow. Babbelas was prgenant. Graham was Last Seen. October 2005: Babbelas gave birth to VBP064. November 2005: '''Babbelas was pregnant again. VBP064 was predated. '''December 2005: '''Babbelas aborted her litter. Lause and Bengel died of TB. '''February 2006: Babbelas died of TB. Priscilla became the dominant female. March 2006: '''Mussolini, Babbalina and Priscilla were pregnant. '''April 2006: Mussolini and Babbalina lost their litters. Priscilla gave birth to VBF065 and Champ. July 2006: '''VBF065 was predated. '''August 2006: Chino, Babbalina, Priscilla and Acer were killed by TB. Hannibal, Kubu, Boba, Daffy, Emily Howard, Currey Fuzz and Bladers joined the group. Mussolini and Boba became the dominant pair. All the other Vivian males left and rejoined Vivian. Mussolini was pregnant. September 2006: '''Mussolini giave birth to Woody, Owlet, Twilight and VBP070. '''October 2006: '''Basta joined Gattaca but was kick out by the Vivian males and rejoined joined Balrog. VBP070 was predated. '''December 2006: '''Mussolini aborted her litter. Twilight died. '''January 2007: '''Basta and Willow succumbed to TB. Audrey gave birth to VBP071 but her litter was killed by the Vivian. Mussolini was pregnant. '''February 2007: '''Mussolini gave birth to VBBP072, VBP073, VBP074 and VP075. Audrey and the four pups were lost in an unknown incident. Champ died. '''March 2007: '''Boba was predated. Afrika Bambarta, Widow Twanky and Olwet died. Wildkat and Tequila joined the group. '''April 2007: Mussolini and Dirty Sanchez died of TB. Wildkat became the dominant female. One encounter with Gattaca. May 2007: Wildkat was Last Seen. Woodey became the dominant male for a month than stopped. '''June 2007: '''Woody was Last Seen. Tequila was absent. '''July 2007: '''Tequila was found dead. The Balrog group was lost. Category:Group Histories